Vader2
__INDEX__ 200px|link=Kanon#Stufen_des_Kanons_.28neu.29 Hinweis: Die Rezension bezieht sich auf einen Kanon-Comic! :„Vader ist immer am Brennen, aber niemand außer ihm kann es fühlen.“Eigenübersetzung von „Vader is always burning, but no one can feel it but him.“ (Quelle) ::— Der Autor des Comics Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith ist eine neue Kanon-Comicreihe, die Einblicke in Darth Vaders erste Jahre nach der Order 66 und seine Transformation zur unangefochtenen rechten Hand des Imperators gewährt. Während die Reihe in den USA mit Ausgabe #25 vor Kurzem ihr Ende gefunden hat, veröffentlicht Panini Comics die deutschen Übersetzungen seit Mai 2018 fortlaufend in seiner Star-Wars-Comic-Serie. Ich habe bereits die Handlungsbögen Der Auserwählte (#1-6), Das erlöschende Licht (#7-10), Die Regel der Fünf (#11-12) und Brennende Meere (#13-17) rezensiert — heute folgt mit dem Einteiler „Gefährliches Terrain“ ein kleines Intermezzo, bevor es in den nächsten Monaten dann an das große Finale geht. Achtung: Dieses Mal ließen sich größere Spoiler leider nicht vermeiden. Das Weiterlesen erfolgt auf eigene Gefahr. thumb|rechts|250px|Vader ist keine leichte Beute Dass diese Geschichte etwas aus der Reihe fällt, merkt man schon gleich zu Beginn, als auf der ersten Seite von Vader jede Spur fehlt, sondern lediglich Wilhuff Tarkin und seine Jagdgesellschaft abgebildet sind. Sie unterhalten sich über ihre schwer zu fassende Beute, die sich nach Blättern der Seite — Tada! — als Darth Vader herausstellt. Instinktiv fragt man sich natürlich, ob Tarkin gerade dabei ist, sich heimlich seines Rivalen zu entledigen, doch durch seine Kommentare (er moderiert dieses Heft quasi) erfahren wir, dass diese prekäre Situation ihren Ursprung im vorherigen Heft hat: Der Moff schuldet Vader nämlich noch einen Gefallen, nachdem sich dieser für ihn auf Mon Cala um König Lee-Char gekümmert hat, und der Sith hat diesen nun eingefordert. Tarkin vermutet, dass dem Sith-Lord stinklangweilig sein muss, da er und seine Inquisitoren ihre Arbeit zu gut erledigt haben. Irgendwie muss er dann von Wilhuffs Jagd-Vergangenheit auf Eriadu erfahren haben (die im ein paar Jahre später angesiedelten Roman Tarkin ausführlich behandelt wird) und sich von der Einlösung des Gefallen eine echte Herausforderung erhofft haben. Der Offizier hält sich gemäß Vaders Bitte jedenfalls nicht zurück und macht ernst: Da er den Sith in der Vergangenheit bereits analysiert hat und weiß, dass sie gegen einen Vader mit Lichtschwert keine Chance haben, stattet er seine Gefährten mit Flammenwerfern und Projektilwaffen aus, die der Sith nicht reflektieren kann, und opfert sechs seiner Leute, um ihm sein Schwert zu stehlen. Hier wird deutlich, dass Tarkin sie alle für entbehrlich hält und nicht davor zurückschreckt, sie im Stich zu lassen, wenn er sich dadurch einen strategischen Vorteil verschaffen kann. Das hat er bei dem mordlustigen Vader auch bitter nötig, denn der dreht den Spieß kurzerhand um und macht selbst Jagd auf die Jäger. Ihm ist es gelungen, eine Art „Unsichtbarkeitsmantel“ zu erlangen, indem er einem einheimischen Raubvogel das mimetische Fell abgezogen hat. Tarkin hat diese Möglichkeit zwar einkalkuliert und extra dafür zwei Chadra-Fan mit überragendem Gehörsinn angeheuert, doch Vader überlistet sie, indem er kurzerhand seine Atemmaske ausschaltet und dafür gravierende Verletzungen in Kauf nimmt. Am Ende kommt es zu einer klassischen Patt-Situation zwischen Tarkin und Vader, die ihre unterschiedlichen Stärken hervorhebt: Der Moff ist dem Sith-Lord, was Stärke betrifft, hoffnungslos unterlegen, doch seine Intelligenz und etwas Glück retten ihn. Doch natürlich muss Vader noch das letzte Wort haben… Die Anspielungen auf den Tarkin-Roman sind natürlich kaum zu übersehen: Das ganze Setting erinnert an die Jagden auf dem Aasplateau und am Ende werden die beiden auch noch von Tarkins persönlicher Korvette, der Aasdorn, abgeholt. Was mich ein wenig gestört hat, war die Aussage, dass Tarkin vor Vaders Würgegriffe sicher wäre, sofern er einen bestimmten Abstand einhalten würde, wenn Sidious doch bekanntermaßen dazu fähig war, Leute quer über die Galaxis hinweg zu würgen. Klar gibt es da jetzt mehrere Erklärungsmöglichkeiten, aber keine, die mir so richtig taugt. Auch Tarkins „Einsicht“ am Ende fand ich etwas kitschig und out-of-character. Letztlich bleibt offen, ob Vader Tarkin wirklich getötet hätte, obwohl Sidious es ihm verboten hat. Ich muss sagen, dass ich anfangs nicht so begeistert von dem Heft war, aber nachdem ich online ein paar Diskussionen gelesen habe, kann ich es zumindest auf philosophischer Ebene schätzen. Im Folgenden ein paar interessante Punkte, die angesprochen wurden: *''„Vader ist Palpatines Jäger.“'' — Dieses Zitat ist ziemlich doppeldeutig, wenn man genau darüber nachdenkt. Man kann es so verstehen, wie Tarkin es wahrscheinlich gemeint hat, nämlich dass Vader für Palpatine dessen Feinde jagt, aber eben auch so, dass er seinem Meister dicht auf den Fersen ist und Pläne schmiedet, seinen Platz einzunehmen. *Hat Vader ein Feuertrauma? Tarkin bemerkt, dass seine Flammenwerfer eine Spur von Furcht in Vader hervorrufen, die vermutlich von seiner schmählichen Niederlage gegen Obi-Wan herrührt. Womöglich hat er sich also Mustafar als Ort für seine Festung ausgesucht, um seine Ängste zu überwinden. *Ist Vader zu diesem Zeitpunkt suizidal? Bereits in „Die Regel der Fünf“ hat die Neunte Schwester erkannt, dass Vader oft billigend in Kauf nimmt, im Kampf gegen seine Gegner draufzugehen, und auch in dieser Ausgabe scheint er jegliche Vorsicht fallen zu lassen. *Passend dazu gab es ein interessantes Gespräch, ob Vader wirklich nur eine „killing machine“ wäre oder nicht doch eher ein gebrochener Mann, der keinen anderen Ausweg mehr sieht, als dem Imperator zu dienen. Auch hierzu erhalten wir hoffentlich im finalen Handlungsbogen eine Antwort. Abschließend muss ich noch anmerken, dass mir die Zeichnungen der Gesichter, v.a. Tarkins, wieder nicht so sehr gefallen haben und Vader in der einen Rückblende sehr komisch aussieht. Alles in allem ist „Gefährliches Terrain“ eine Geschichte, die mehr wie ein Crossover mit dem Tarkin-Roman wirkt und weniger wie eine natürliche Fortsetzung der Vader-Comicreihe. Es bleibt abzuwarten, ob diese Ausgabe dann im Gesamtkontext, wenn alle 25 Hefte veröffentlicht worden sein werden, ihre Berechtigung erhalten wird. Wer Interesse an dem Entstehungsprozess der Ausgabe hat, kann dies auf Charles Soules persönlichem Blog nachlesen. Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und ich freue mich auf eure Meinung zum Comic in den Kommentaren! Kategorie:Rezensionen